Rizzles Shuffle Fic
by wulfgrl58
Summary: A series of one-shots (maybe) inspired by a random song from my iTunes. Just using this as a writing exercise while writing my multi-chap fics.


**Author's Musings: Hi guys! So, this is my first foray into Rizzles-ness, and I figured I would start myself off with something easy, a prompt! So basically, I set my iTunes to shuffle, and these are songfics inspired by the first ten songs that came up. I promise I have not skipped, unless its in a language I don't know, or instrumental (I have some weird music, so bear with me!) And since I've been informed recently that putting the lyrics in the story is not super kosher, just pull the song up on YouTube and listen along. **

**Also, if you're interested, I made a Tumblr account as a way for us to interact! So you can ask questions, suggest prompts, pairings, whatever, and I can keep you updated with what I'm working on. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles, or the song "Bad Kids", those belong to their respective creators and whatnot. **

Chapter One: Bad Kids- Lady Gaga

"Look, Maura, you don't get it, I'm no good for you! You need to stay away from me" Jane said as she nervously paced the ME's living room, one hand shoved deep in her pants pocket, the other running through her wild curls. The woman in question was sitting demurely on the couch, one led folded under her, hands folded in her lap. It was habit from years of boarding school, whenever she felt nervous or stressed she reverted to her childhood etiquette lessons.

"I curse, I drink too much, I never say what I'm feeling, I'm reckless, I make bad choices, and I'm not gonna change any time soon. It's how God made me, made us. You're so…good, and I'm not." Jane finished her tirade, coming to a stop in front of the honey blonde chest heaving from anxiety and the force of her small speech. The seated woman took the detective's temporary silence as an opportunity to jump in. Taking the brunette's hands, she looked Jane in the eye as she spoke

"Jane, I love you, perceived faults and all. You're not a bad person. I don't care what people say, what they think. You're such a beautiful person, and I love you."

Jane didn't know what to make of the doctor's confession. All these years, she thought every bad thing in her life was her fault. Her parents' divorce, all the teasing and fights in school, Hoyt, all of it, deep down, in her heart of hearts, Jane truly had believed that it was all her fault, that she deserved it, that she was a bad person. Until meeting Maura. The M.E. had seen past the swagger, past the tough-as-nails front that the detective put up on a daily basis, and seen Jane for who she truly was. The brunette looked at their joined hands, the pale white of Maura's soft skin contrasting sharply with the rough, scarred olive hands of the detective.

"Jane, I know that you may think you're all these things, but you're perfect the way you are, bad kid or not. You have a pure heart, and I trust you with my life. The way you are with me, with your family, with the victim's families, I know that you are a good person, an amazing person, and you deserve to be loved." Maura's deep hazel eyes were brimming with tears, and Jane could feel the sincerity behind her words. The detective squeezed the doctor's hands tightly, feeling her own eyes fill with wetness. Jane didn't know what to say, for once in her life she couldn't think of a witty comeback, or snarky comment to lighten the mood. She felt like the entire energy of the world was shifting, like her whole perception of what was possible was changing, becoming lighter, more positive. Her whole life she felt this weight on her shoulders, and looking at their hands, so different, but together nonetheless, she felt that weight lighten, felt her vision get a little brighter.

"Maura, I don't know what to say." She said, lifting her head to look the honey blonde in the eyes, a little moisture escaping her eyes. Maura smiled softly, reaching out with a gentle hand to wipe away the tears, brushing Jane's wild curls away from her face.

"It's OK Jane, you don't have to say anything, just know that everything I said to you is true, and that I will never stop trying to have you see yourself the way I see you. I love you, and you love me, and if you need some time to be comfortable with that I can wait." Leaning her head in, Maura brushed her lips across Jane's briefly, before continuing, her breath fanning across Jane's mouth as she spoke. "I would wait forever for you Jane."


End file.
